


Mimicry

by Spones-in-my-bones (KoruLunan)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, mild crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoruLunan/pseuds/Spones-in-my-bones
Summary: There have been times, many times in fact, in which Spock's logical retorts have irritated McCoy a bit too much. Normally, McCoy would respond with a jab at Spock's exceedingly "logical" self, or even a muttering of an insult he never really meant. This time, something else struck McCoy's mind. He would argue logic with illogic, even if the act itself was childish.(Spones semi-crack I wrote back in 2013 but never posted until now. Im sorry Im not sorry)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Mimicry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953321) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



"That move would not serve to benefit your chances in this game, Doctor." Spock stated as he hovered over McCoy's shoulder, watching the attempt to play chess against the Captain and win.

McCoy frowned at Spock's remark, the same one Spock had made every time McCoy went to touch a chess piece. McCoy muttered something unintelligible under his breath, but continued with his move. A moment later, Kirk had him at checkmate.

"I attempted to warn you, Doctor, that the move was not logical."

"I attempted to warn you, Doctor, that the move was not logical." McCoy silently mimicked with a sneer before moving his piece out of check.

Spock raised an eyebrow, confused by both the mimicking and the Captain's subsequent snicker at the echoed words.

"That move will not assist you either." Spock commented.

"That move will not assist you either." McCoy echoed mockingly, frowning again when Kirk put him in check a second time.

Kirk couldn't help but let out an audible chuckle at the mimicking.

"I do not see the humor in repeating my words." Spock stated as McCoy attempted a final time to get out of check.

"I do not see the humor in repeating my words." McCoy smirked as the Captain made his last move.

Kirk was unable to hide his grin as he called his final "Checkmate".

 

* * *

 

"Care to join us, Bones?" Kirk called as he saw McCoy approach their table in the mess hall.

McCoy simply nodded as he set his tray down beside both Jim and Spock, and began to eat without a word. He looked to Jim, who tried to hide his smile behind his folded hands, and then over to Spock for a moment.

Spock noticed the odd atmosphere and gazes that were pointed at him. He put his consumption utensil down and regarded his two friends with a raised eyebrow. "Is something the matter?" Spock inquired, obviously not understanding whatever it was that the Captain and McCoy were doing.

His friend's gazes turned back to their food, however slight grins remaining on their faces. "Is something the matter?" McCoy mumbled before taking a bit of food.

Spock paused and looked to the Captain, who regarded the Vulcan with a look of innocence. It was oddly unfitting. "Is there something I am missing, Captain?" Spock inquired, folding his hands on the table as he awaited an answer.

"Is there something I am missing, Captain?" McCoy echoed, still proceeding to consume his meal as normal.

Spock pursed his lips slightly at the Doctor's echoed words, and looked back to the Captain, who was shaking with suppressed laughter. Letting out a breath, Spock stood up from the table, taking his tray in hand. "If you will excuse me, I have more important business to attend to than playing childish games, Doctor." He stated as he walked towards the door.

"If you will excuse me," McCoy began with a humorously forced frown on his face, "I have more important business to attend to than playing childish games, Doctor." At that a laugh escaped Kirk as the two began to chuckle uncontrollably at the table, watching Spock leave with slightly heavier footsteps than usual.

 

* * *

 

"I fail to see why you insist on following me around, Doctor." Spock commented, his pace slightly quicker than normal as they briskly walked through the corridors.

"I fail to see why you insist on following me around, Doctor." McCoy grinned, following Spock into the turbolift. Spock held the lever, turning it as he requested to be taken to the deck 8, McCoy echoing his every word.

They rode in silence for a few moments, Spock looking over to the Doctor who was bouncing on his heels, a wide grin splayed across his face. "Are there not more important tasks you need to perform at the moment?"

McCoy's grin grew wider at the words. "Are there not more important tasks you need to perform at the moment?"

Spock stared at McCoy, his expression blank but his eyes showing the gears that turned in his mind. "I must admit that..." Spock began.

"I must admit that..." McCoy echoed, leaning back against the wall of the turbolift.

"The ways of logic are better than the ways of emotionalism."

"The ways of logic are not better than the ways of emotionalism."

Spock's mouth twitched at the words. "It appears that your stubbornness in regards of logic outweighs your irritable wish to repeat myself."

McCoy paused, smirking. "It appears that your stubbornness in regards of logic outweighs your irritable wish to repeat myself."

Spock took a step closer, a carefully controlled glare in his eyes. "Consequently you have just failed in repeating myself verbatim, thus I suggest that you cease repeating myself due to your failure."

McCoy crossed his arms over his chest and repeated Spock's words.

Spock's grip on the turbolift handle tightened slightly. "I ask you to cease this childish game.." Spock began.

"I ask you to cease this childish game," McCoy echoed, closing his eyes lazily.

"Otherwise I will be forced to say,"

"Otherwise I will be forced to say,"

"I love you."

"I love y-" McCoy's eyes shot open at the words. He looked to Spock, who had somehow gotten much closer to him in those few seconds his eyes were shut. He felt a rush of heat creep up to his face as he merely blinked in surprise, his mouth opening and closing, trying and failing

Spock was standing in front of McCoy, their faces merely a few inches apart as his eyes bore into McCoy's own. "Would you care to finish that sentence, Doctor?" Spock commented, a corner of his lip noticeably upturned.

Spock watched as McCoy stayed silent, the doctor's eyes continuing to stare up at Spock in confusion. With a raise of his eyebrow, Spock moved away from the doctor, letting go of the handle as they arrived at their designated deck.

The doors hissed open, Spock stepping out with an air of triumph about him. He neatly folded his hands behind his back as he looked to the doctor, whose expression had not changed. Due to McCoy standing still, the doors began to hiss closed.

"I love you." McCoy said frantically, a deep blush across his face. A moment later, the doors shut, blocking him off from Spock.

Spock simply stood there, eyes slightly wider and lips parted as he realized the genuineness of both his and McCoy's recent words.

I love you.


End file.
